Komori Hvitur
|kanji= 小森タイリクの息子 |rōmaji= Shimenia no Musuko |alias= The Greedy (貪欲, Don'yoku) Mother of Wolves |race= Nirvanahound |gender= Female |age= Unknown (Chronologically) 23 (Biologically) |height= 5'6" |weight= 135 lbs |birthday= January 25th |eyes= Light Purple |hair= White |blood type= AB+ |affiliation= Angel Realm (Jah) |previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation= Guardian of the Angel Realm Jah's Messenger |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner= Toriko Hvitur |previous partner= Fenrir |base of operations= Canaan |status= Active |martial status= |sexuality= |relatives= Angrboda (Mother) Loptr Hvitur (Father) Toriko Hvitur (Older Brother) Fenrir (Half-Brother) Skoll Hvitur (Half-Nephew) Boshi Hvitur (Half-Nephew) |counterpart= |magic= Spatial Magic: Heavenly Eye Celestial Magic Masugata |curse= |weapons= |image gallery= }} Freki, known as Komori Tairiku (小森タイリクの息子, Shimenia no Musuko) in her human form, is the second known Nirvanahound to exist alongside her brother, Geri. She is known as the Mother of Wolves, and Jah's messenger, delivering messages from angels, seraphs, and Jah himself to various creatures throughout the realms. She can travel realms much faster and farther than any normal-magic wielding being. When Geri is out hunting, or away from the bridge that connects Canaan and Earth-land, Komori fills in for him, and takes up the task of guarding the bridge from demons until he gets back. Although occasionally, when she's not too busy, she'll guard it with him, as they are very close as siblings, and likes to keep him company. With the betrayal of Fenrir, she tends to stick closer to Geri, for fear that Fenrir might try and kill her, due to his split mind disorder. While Komori was physically birthed by Angrboda, she still shares the exact same dna as Geri. Appearance Human Form Komori's human appearance is biologically twenty-three, although her height is only five foot six, considered a bit shorter than the normal female human. She gives out a fairly quiet vibe that tends to bring a softness about her, completely at odds with what she is, and the type of power she holds. Being siblings with Geri, she knows her place, and is more than happy to leave all of the powerful strength to him, and while she holds the brains. She has thick, smooth white-colored hair with purplish tints, that flows down to her waist, and bangs hanging in her face. For the most part, her hair is left down with two small braids on either side, going down to her waist and tied with a small purple ribbon at the top. Some hair is left out in front of her ears, reaching down to below her breasts. She considers the style easy to maintain, as she doesn't do a lot with her hair as she views it like her coat, and often claims that it doesn't hinder her in fighting at all. Her eyebrows are thin, pale like her hair, and arched. Komori's eyes are wide and round, framed with thick eyelashes. Her light purple irises and often kind looking, but they often appear mysterious, contradicting the saying that eyes are the windows to the soul. Komori's face is small and heart-shape, with a small pointed chin, sharp cheeks, small nose, and a small mouth. She is normally seen with her expression hidden—giving way to the mysterious vibe—but normally has a small smile on, as she is the nicer one out of all of her siblings. Even though she's not as dominating as her brother, Komori always has her head up, showing that isn't willing submit to anyone or anything. Her figure is feminine, something she prides herself on getting right when she took a human form, reaching a reasonable height of 5'6" for her lithe build. Komori has a fair-sized bust, nothing small nor huge, and well rounded hips. She has some muscles, but her legs are well-toned due to her duties as a messenger, and her specialty of running. Her skin is a pale color, resembling close to her true form. Komori doesn't bear any permanent scars, and whatever scrapes she's had in the past have all relatively healed due to her regeneration abilities. She has gone through multiple outfits over the eons, having started off with a toga-like dress. In today's modern era, she wears something more attune to the civilian life. Her current outfit resembles that of a school girls, consisting of a white blouse, a pale-red tie, and a crop jacket with the lapels folded outwards. She wears a black skirt and black knee-high tights along with black ankle boots. Finishing off her look, she wears black gloves with silver studs on the back, and three diamond piercings in her right ear. True Form Personality History Synopsis Fairy Tail: Bridges of Despair Powers and Abilities Abilities Physical Prowess Magical Attributes Assorted Others Magic Spatial Magic Spatial Magic: ( Kūkan Mahō: Toransupōto): is a Caster Magic and a type of Spatial Magic that allows Komori to teleport people and objects into another dimension. This Magic gives her the ability to erase the presence of her targets by transporting them into either her own personal pocket dimension, or a whole other world or realm; which she does so by clapping her hands, with the Magic's range being able to extend as far as the entire perimeter of a country. A dark energy wave will extend in all directions and cause all those caught within it to vanish without a trace, sans those with non-physical bodies, such as ethereal forms, as well as buildings and all traces of life. Komori can also decide whether to only transport, all life, just humans, only animals, only buildings, or just food from an entire area. The bigger the area is, the more magic power she has to expend. However, those that are indeed affected by this particular Magic are able to be harmed at Komori's discretion. She is also able to see the ones captured through a swirling sphere of energy materialized in her palm, thus allowing her to bring select individuals out from within her dimension or other worlds. This magic has worked very well especially when she has to transport rather large things or a specific number of things to other places, instructed by Jah or an angel, making it all the more efficient and easier to use. Heavenly Eye Magic Heavenly Eye (天津情意投合, Amatsu Moudouken): Celestial Magic Celestial Magic (天の魔法, Ameno Mahō): is a Caster Magic and is not to be confused with Celestial Spirit Magic, a holder magic. This magic allows Komori to draw on the power of the cosmos and the stars and direct it outwards in the forms of offensive, defensive, and supportive magic towards herself and/or others. It's thought of as to be heavenly magic, but has properties that are much more destructive than the healing and holy arts, beings the things to separate such magic. Any user must have a deep understanding of life and be able to connect with the astral flow that connects living beings as well as the properties of space and the worlds held within it. Having gained knowledge of that, Komori can unleash the magic by hailing down meteorites and comets, or blasts of hot magic, blessed with the heat of the stars themselves. It's even been rumored that wishes can be granted if the user is skilled enough with this magic, something that has yet to be proven. The capabilities of this magic only go as far as the user's understanding of astrology and things in the celestial plane, making this magic seemed boundless to any human. Komori has been able to make her own spells in which she can imbue inanimate objects with celestial magic and further enhance its properties and/or damage, as well as the object of her choice, temporarily gaining a signature spell of its own that can be unlocked by the user. There are so many different objects that can imbued with this magic, that the limits are endless, and each object tends to have it's own spell, unique only to it. Even with eons and eons of practice, Komori knows that there are so many objects to instill with this magic, that'll it could keep her busy for more eons to come. *'Gammle Öde er Sýn' (旧女難の相情景, Kyū Izzaisan Joukei): This ancient spell is both a supportive and an offensive spell. Komori is able to pick out a star anywhere within the cosmos and gain its "sight" by being able to take stars that are close to other worlds, and views worlds that way, or to see who is travelling through the realms. Her pupils turn into a five pointed star, and the whites of her eyes turn yellow as she looks through the stars. The offensive part is that to a certain extent, Komori is able to control the star, by unleashing spits of firey gas from its body, directed at whoever she chooses. She's only used this spell twice, and it was to watch Boshi slinking through the cosmos, which she used the star: Ósk, to send out multiple blasts of fire and bash Boshi into Earth-Land, where he has remained. The only way she was able to do this was because Boshi was actually crossing in front of the path of Ósk. *'Reiði Alheimsins' (逆鱗の理, Gekirin no Ri): If it's daytime when this spell is used, several stars can be made seen in a circle, in the sky. Although due to them being so high up, they only appear as small circles, but they are more visible at night. Komori raises her arms into the air and unleashes the roiling rage of the stars, sending down huge blasts of magical power and blue fire, capable of splitting the earth and creating football field-sized craters. Since every star has its own unique properties, Komori is able to independently select with stars partake in this spell. Meaning that some of the magical blasts may be made up of fire, ice, a cold fire, or pure star energy. When the spell is in use at nighttime, it's been described as raining down starlight. *'Tvíbura Halörner' (撚糸中心核, Nenshi Chuhinaku): Komori summons two comets from space to hurtle down towards wherever she is, and with a few arm motions, she sends them hurtling in whichever direction she chooses. The comets normally leave behind an icy trail in their wake as they spin around each other to strike her targets. Each of the comets can be controlled separately and strike different things. But they are their most powerful when they both hit the same intended target. Another way Komori can use this spell is by taking her hand and spinning it in a wide circle in front of her, dragging her magic power in a circle in the air as well. She increases her speed until her magic makes a complete ring in the air and then two comets blast forth from her big circle to careen into her targets. Both versions of this spell serve as long rang and short range, although the second version is better at short range since it strikes so quickly. *'Háskóli Förintelse' (熱的死壊滅, Rishin Kaimetsu): Komori thrusts her hands towards the ground, and a humongous magic circle appears with a bright light, and she sends multiple blasts of cosmic power deep into the earth, capable of worming its way to wreak all kinds of destruction beneath the earth's crust. This spell is so powerful, that she's used it on the edge of a country, and the entire country was wreaked in destroyed in a single night, no traces that it ever existed was left. Some claim the country never existed, while others say and earthquake so large happened, that the entire country sank into the ocean. This spell can practically annihilate anything and everything. It's name translates to, "Universe's Annihilation", since it can definitely reach that caliber to destroy even whole worlds. However, Komori rarely uses this spell, as it goes against her good nature to obliterate everything, and it would be a dishonor to Jah, since he spent so much time crafting and creating everything. *'Världens Vita Dvärg' (世間白色矮星, Seken Hakui): *'Svart Hål' (二重丸, Nijuumaru): *'Blsävn Higindv' (青名優新興, Ao Hoshi Shinko): *'Andlát Dauðinn' (星の死, Hoshi no shi): Realm Magic Masugata (行旅国津六道, Kouryo Kunitsu Rokudou lit. Travelling of the Realms): Quotes Trivia Category:Female Category:Characters with an Alias Category:Nirvanahound Category:Females Category:Guardian Category:Messenger Category:Non-Human Category:Mage Category:Heavenly Being Category:Holy Being Category:Star Magic User Category:Spatial Magic User Category:Transport Magic User Category:Heavenly Eye Magic User Category:Masugata Magic User Category:Celestial Magic User Category:Raven Queen Female